


Secrets Revealed

by Kiranagi



Series: Nekoverse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nekos, But it's a secret, Gen, I actually have a storyline planned here ahhh, I'm finally actively working on a chaptered fic are you proud of me, I'm sorry it's short though, More tags to be added, Neko Alexander, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a normal student, going to a normal law school, nothing seems odd about him...But he's hiding something... Something that would get him killed if anyone found out...So what happens when someone does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY THIS IS FUN
> 
> So here's a bit of story about how Alexander got his job and wife and all that stuff. I'm actively working on this fic, so though the chapters may be short, hopefully it'll update regularly!!  
> This is in my Nekoverse, obviously, and it's set before anything else. I hope you guys enjoy this, because it's been fun to plan! 
> 
> And I have no idea how law school or college in general works haha so there probably won't be much focus on that.

Alexander takes a few deep breaths, then grabs his backpack and makes sure he has everything for what's probably the fifth time. He slings it over his shoulder, then looks in the mirror and nervously adjusts his hat, muttering to himself, "I can do this. My disguise is perfect, no one will have any clue that I'm a Neko. I got into this college, I got myself a house and proper papers, I can do this..."

 

Alexander leaves his house with a determined frown on his face.  _'I will do this. Failure isn't an option. I'll make sure we get the rights we deserve, no matter how long it takes...'_

 

* * *

 

Alexander's first-day classes go by without incident, though there had been one girl in a few of his classes that kept trying to talk to him. He rushes home and flings away his hat, letting out a purr of excitement, "It worked! No one though twice about anything!"

 

He gives himself a few moments to celebrate, then pulls out his laptop.  _'No time to freak out, I have work to do...'_

 

* * *

 

For the next few weeks, everything is just about the same. He makes sure his disguise is perfect, heads to his classes, then goes home and writes until he passes out.

 

Alexander is sitting in a class one day, taking notes on a project the teacher is talking about, and when he hears his name, he barely stops his ears from pricking up and knocking his hat off.

 

"Hamilton, you'll be working with Lewis. And I expect you to  _cooperate_ with her. You need to do this project  _together,_ and if I find out you've done otherwise, I  _will_ come after you."

 

Alexander looks over at Lewis, and is dismayed to discover that it's the nosy girl that's still constantly trying to talk to him.  _'Of all the people in this class...'_

 

As class ends and everyone pairs up, Lewis grabs her backpack and walks over to him, "Hi! My name's Maria, I don't think we've ever properly met. What's your name?"

 

Alexander stifles a sigh as he gathers up his stuff, "Alexander."

 

Maria smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Alexander! So when do you wanna meet up to work on this? I'm pretty sure we have the same last class, so any day after classes should work for me!"

 

Alexander stands up, avoiding looking at her, "Tomorrow works for me. At the library. Right after class."

 

Maria nods, "Sounds good! I'll see you then!"

 

Alexander sighs heavily as she walks away, and waits for a few moments before heading off himself.  _'This is gonna be a long couple weeks...'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after their last class, Maria practically skips up to him, smiling warmly, "C'mon, Alex! Let's head to the library!"

 

Alexander barely holds back a hiss as he stands up, "Don't call me Alex."

 

Maria's slightly irritating smile doesn't lessen, "Okay! Sorry, Alexander!"

 

Alexander stifles another sigh and shakes his head, "Let's just go..."

 

* * *

 

Alexander discovers that Maria likes talking. A lot. She hardly seems to breathe, and she's irritatingly upbeat.

 

Alexander growls softly in Maria's general direction. _'And she won't fucking stop talking about her boyfriend!'_

 

Maria doesn't seem to hear him, "And he's such a sweetheart! He's so protective and we go almost everywhere together! He doesn't like me to be alone."

 

Alexander huffs. _'That sounds more like possessiveness than protectiveness...'_

 

Maria smiles, "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Alexander?"

 

Alexander shakes his head, "No. And I have no plans to get one."

 

Maria pouts, "Aw, that's too bad! If you had a girlfriend, we could go on double dates!" Her smile wavers a bit, "Not if you had a boyfriend, though..."

 

Alexander raises an eyebrow.

 

Maria quickly waves her hands, "Not that I would have a problem if you had a boyfriend! I'm totally fine with homosexuality! James just... Isn't..."

 

Alexander signs, "Maria, I really couldn't care less about your homophobic boyfriend. Let's just get back to work so I can leave as soon as possible."

 

For a moment, he thinks he sees hurt flash through her eyes, but it's gone before he can be sure and she's smiling again, "Oh, right! Sorry!"

 

Alexander frowns a little, but doesn't ask. _'It's not like we're friends... I'm sure she's fine...'_

 

* * *

 

They work for a few hours, and Alexander is about to snap at her to shut up when her phone chimes.

 

Maria glances at her phone, quickly types a response, then jumps up and starts gathering her stuff, "Sorry! James just texted me, he wants to go out and he gets mad if I don't answer immediately. Do you wanna do this again tomorrow?"

 

Alexander furrows his eyebrows a bit, but nods, "Sure..."

 

Maria's phone rings and she quickly answers it, being careful to keep her voice down, "Hi, sweetie! Yes, I'm on my way. No, I'm not with anyone, I'm just studying at the library. Yep! I love you. See you soon!" She hangs up, bids Alexander a hasty farewell, and rushes off.

 

Alexander watches her leave, frowning. _'Something about that didn't seem quite right... I hope nothing's wrong...'_ He shakes his head and gathers up his own stuff. _'It doesn't matter. We're not friends, and we never will be. I can't risk anyone finding out...'_

 

Alexander slowly walks home, his heart heavier than he would ever admit. _'No matter how lonely I may be, I can't get close to anyone... No matter what...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things don't seem quite right with Maria and her boyfriend... But poor little Alexander is too scared to get close to people...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started off the same, but when they got to the library, Alexander notices that Maria is on her phone a lot more, and she seemed a bit more on edge, even a little scared.

 

After a while, Alexander sighs, "Maria, we're never gonna get this done if you keep looking at your phone every two minutes."

 

Maria bites her lip, "S-sorry, but James is texting me, and he gets upset when I don't answer..."

 

Alexander huffs, "Well he can deal. It won't be the end of the world if you don't respond for a few hours. He'll live."

 

Maria shrugs a little, "He's just checking up on me... He wants to make sure I'm okay, a-and..." She trails off, staring firmly at the table.

 

_"And_ it's not like you're alone. We're in a public library, surrounded by other people. You'll be _fine_ if you don't talk to him for a while."

 

Maria swallows thickly, then nods a tiny bit, sends one more message, and silences her phone before setting it aside.

 

Alexander sighs again, "Thank you." and quickly gets back to work. _'Hopefully we'll actually be able to get something done now...'_

 

* * *

 

It's not even an hour later that Maria sets her books down and glances in the direction of her phone, then focuses on the boy sitting across from her, "Hey, Alexander?"

 

Alexander raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look up from his laptop, "What?"

 

Maria bites her lip, "Why are you so... So cold to people? Half of our class is afraid to talk to you..."

 

Alexander shrugs, "I'm not a big fan of people."

 

Maria tilts her head, "Why not?"

 

Alexander huffs, "Because they're nosy, ditzy little chatterboxes that are always frickin' happy about _everything_ and don't seem to realize that I wouldn't be interacting with them if I didn't have to."

 

Maria flinches, then murmurs a faint, "I-I'm sorry..." before going silent.

 

Alexander winces a little. He hadn't meant to be so harsh... _'This whole thing is stressing me out too much... I'd like to be able to relax and just talk to her, maybe even be her friend, but I can't risk her finding out that I'm a Neko... Nice or not, I have no idea how she'd react, and I feel like she'd tell her boyfriend without a second thought...'_

 

They work in near silence after that, only speaking up when one of them had to.

 

Eventually, Alexander checks the time, then stands up and stretches, barely managing to keep his tail still in his pant leg, "That's enough for today." _'I need a break from these contacts...'_

 

Maria nods a little, her voice a bit... Subdued. "Tomorrow is Saturday, do you wanna meet up or...?"

 

Alexander thinks for a few moments, then shakes his head, "No, not over the weekend. I have stuff I need to do."

 

Maria nods again, "Okay..."

 

Alexander bites his lip, then sighs, "I'm sorry about what I said, Maria. It was rude and uncalled for. I've been really stressed about some personal stuff lately, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

 

Maria looks at him in shock for a few moments, then slowly smiles, "I-It's okay, I understand... Don't worry about it."

 

Alexander smiles back after a moment, a bit hesitantly, "Bye, Maria. I'll see you on Monday."

 

Maria nods, perking up a bit, "See you on Monday!"

 

Alexander walks away from the table and exits the library. He knows he should be worried- if he acts like he wants to be her friend, she might not leave him alone- but... How long had it been since _he_ had really smiled? How long had it been since he had felt this happy? He only made her smile, but it made him feel like the entire world maybe didn't hate him... He had to be really careful, yeah, but it couldn't hurt to lighten up a little... Could it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, it could.
> 
> Anyone have any thoughts about James? Something seems a bit... Off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me some issues lol. I meant to have it posted yesterday, but then I ended up rewriting over half of it.  
> And it's also the longest one so far! We're very slowly heading up to 1000 words in a chapter XD

Saturday passed without anything notable, but on Sunday, Alexander gets a text from Maria.

 

Maria: Alexander? You said you lived in the neighborhood to the east of the library, near the park, right?

 

Alexander raises an eyebrow, and responds a bit hesitantly.

 

'Yeah, why?'

 

Maria: Could I maybe drop by? My roommate is having some friends over and kicked me out, and James is busy, and I'm near your place I think...

 

Alexander frowns and looks around. He didn't have his disguise on, there was some fur around because his tail randomly sheds sometimes, and his 'bed' was a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor of the living room. He flattens his ears. _'If nothing else, that would make her suspicious. Humans don't tend to have nests...'_

 

'Now's not really the best time.'

 

Maria: I won't stay for long! I just don't know anyone else in this area and I kinda need a first aid kit.

 

Alexander widens his eyes.

 

'Why do you need a first aid kit??'

 

Maria: I got into a bit of trouble on my walk. It's not serious! I'm just bleeding a little.

 

Alexander bites his lip, then jumps up and starts gathering his things.

 

'I'll pick you up, it's easy to get lost in this area. Where are you?'

 

As he waits for her response, Alexander carefully tucks his tail away and slips his hat on, then grabs his contact case and heads to the bathroom. _'I really hope I don't regret this...'_

 

* * *

 

Alexander walks into the park and looks around for Maria, worried.

 

He sees the girl sitting on a bench and hurries over to her.

 

Maria looks up as he approaches, and smiles, "Hey, Alexander! Sorry if I'm bothering you..."

 

Alexander gapes at Maria, stunned into silence by the various cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

 

Maria stands up, wincing a little and leaning her weight to one side, "Should we go? I don't want anything to get infected."

 

Alexander sputters a bit, "Wha- how did this even _happen!?_ You said you 'ran into some trouble', not that you got in a fight!"

 

Maria shrugs, grinning a little teasingly, "You should see the other guy."

 

Alexander gently grabs Maria's hand and pulls her to his house, "This isn't something to joke about!"

 

Alexander hurries to unlock the door, and once they're inside, he sits her down on the couch and runs to get his first aid kit.

 

Maria smiles when he returns and starts treating her cuts and scrapes, "Thank you, Alexander. But I can do that myself..."

 

Alexander huffs, "Why are you so calm about this?"

 

Maria shrugs and looks away, her voice soft, "You get used to it..."

 

Alexander widens his eyes and looks at her in shock, "Wh-what!?"

 

Maria chuckles, but won't meet his eyes, "I know, I don't seem like the type to get into fights. But looks can be deceiving..."

 

Alexander blinks a few times, then starts bandaging the few deeper cuts, _"Why?"_

 

Maria shrugs again, "Personal reasons." She smiles again and inspects her arms, "Really, Thanks for this..."

 

Alexander frowns as he suddenly notices that Maria's hair is covering her left eye, and he gently pushes the hair away to reveal a black eye. His frown deepens and Maria smiles sheepishly, "It's not like you can do anything about it..."

 

Alexander sighs, "Why doesn't James help you?"

 

Maria bites her lip, "He prefers to let me deal with stuff like this on my own..."

 

Alexander snorts and gently cleans a cut on her cheek that was also covered, "I thought he was protective and always checking up on you? To make sure you're okay?"

 

Maria falls silent, looking away again.

 

Alexander raises an eyebrow, then sighs and pats Maria's hand, giving her a concerned look, "Are you sure you're okay...?"

 

Maria grins and nods as she stands up, "Yep! Thanks again, Alexander! Thanks for letting me come over, too."

 

Alexander stands up as well, "It was no problem..."

 

Maria looks at her phone as it chimes, then chuckles, though it seems slightly forced, "Oh, James wants me to come over. Sorry, I gotta go!"

 

Alexander frowns, "Do you want me to walk you there?"

 

Maria hesitates, "I thought you were busy today?"

 

Alexander shakes his head, "I can take some time off, it's not a big deal."

 

Maria bites her lip, then shakes her head, smiling again, "No thanks, I'll be fine!"

 

"Are you sure...?"

 

Maria nods, "Uh-huh! Thanks for patching me up! I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly leaves the house, limping a bit but clearly trying to hide it.

 

Alexander swallows thickly as she leaves. _'Maria, what aren't you telling me...?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Maria hiding...? Is she as okay as she says she is?


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander arrives at the library a bit late, and quickly searches for Maria. He lets out a breath of relief when he sees her sitting at their usual table and hurries over to her.

 

Maria jolts when he approaches, but relaxes and smiles when she sees who it is, "Hey, Alexander!"

 

Alexander frowns at the bandages- at least it looked like they'd been changed- and the hair still covering her eye.

 

Maria giggles softly and murmurs, "I'm not going to heal overnight... But I _am_ okay."

 

Alexander sighs and sits down across from her, "If you're sure..."

 

Maria smiles and nods, "I am. Thank you for worrying, though..."

 

Alexander huffs softly, then pulls out his stuff, "Okay... So where were we?"

 

* * *

 

The loud slam of a door echoes through the library after they'd been working for about half an hour.

 

Maria jumps, then scrambles to grab her phone, going a bit pale when she unlocks it.

 

Alexander furrows his eyebrows, "What was that?"

 

Maria swallows thickly, then yelps softly as a man stomps towards them, growling, "Maria!"

 

Alexander narrows his eyes as Maria jumps up and greets the man with a bright smile, "Hey, James! I'm so sorry I didn't see your texts, sweetheart. My phone was on silent, I forgot to turn it back on after the movie. Aren't I an idiot?"

 

James snorts, then turns to glare at Alexander, curling his lip, "Who the hell are you!?"

 

Maria's smile wavers a little and worry flashes through her face, "H-he's Alexander Hamilton. He's in one of my classes, a-and we're doing a project together..."

 

Alexander stands up and crosses his arms, "Uh-huh. And you really should be quieter, James. We _are_ in a library, you know."

 

Maria shakes her head a little, attempting to whisper without James hearing her, "Don't."

 

Alexander ignores her and steps closer to James, squaring his shoulders, "Also, you should leave. We're busy right now, and you would be distracting while we're working."

 

Maria flinches as James snarls and grabs Alexander by the collar, yanking the smaller man closer, "What'd you say to me, pipsqueak!?"

 

Alexander growls, "I said you should _leave._ " He wrinkles his nose, "And eat a breath mint."

 

James tosses Alexander into a bookshelf, knocking it down with a loud crash and sending books everywhere.

 

Maria yelps and tries to hurry over to Alexander, "No!"

 

James grabs Maria's arm and yanks her back, growling, "Come on, we're leaving."

 

Alexander sits up with a groan of pain, "H-hey, stop...!"

 

James ignores him and starts dragging Maria away, the girl's eyes wide and full of fear. She looks at Alexander pleadingly and mouths, "Help."

 

Alexander tries to scramble to his feet, but falls back with a hiss of pain, "Maria...!"

 

Maria tries to struggle out of James' grip, but one glare from James makes her go limp and look firmly at the ground.

 

James drags her out of the building, and a few people rush over to help Alexander up, questioning if he's okay and if he needs to go to a hospital.

 

Alexander shakes his head and drags himself to his feet, wincing and breathing a bit heavily as he rubs his side. He grabs Maria's forgotten phone and looks towards the front door, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. _'That horrible bastard... I can't ignore this, this isn't right...'_ He swallows thickly. _'But how do I help her...?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria is not okay  
> James is a dick  
> And Alex is pissed
> 
> I actually have everything planned out for this now! So hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out a bit faster! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm back!'  
> I say and then don't post anything for several months. I ended up getting super busy this summer and just didn't have time to write haha.
> 
> But now this exists! And I'm ACTUALLY going to try to update other things soon too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^

Maria didn't show up for any of her classes the next day, and she was nowhere to be found when the time for their next meetup rolled around. Safe to say, after seeing her get dragged out of the library, Alexander was worried. But he had no way to contact her, no way to know where she was...

 

All he had was her phone, which was locked with a password he couldn't figure out and so far hadn't made a peep.

 

Another day passes. Still no sign of Maria Lewis. Alexander talked to her friends to ask if they knew why she hadn't shown up for two days. No luck there, they hadn't heard from her either.

 

Alexander sighs and rolls onto his stomach, tail lashing irritably. _'Something is clearly wrong. And something clearly isn't right between her and James... She seemed scared of him...'_

 

He clenches his fists as another thought occurs to him. _'What if James is the reason she got hurt? If not him directly, something he caused...'_

 

Alexander is shaken out of his thoughts by a soft ringing. He sits up, ears pricked as he looks around confusedly, until the sound leads him to the phone lying on the floor next to him. His eyes widen and he quickly lunges for the phone, answering it and putting it on speaker. "H-hello? Maria?"

 

The other end is silent for so long that Alexander almost thinks the person hung up, until they finally speak.

 

"Wh-who are you...?"

 

It's a girl, her voice quiet and a bit timid. Definitely not Maria.

 

Alexander fights the urge to sigh in disappointment, then responds, "My name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm..." he hesitates. _'What am I to Maria...? I guess she'd call me her friend, but...'_ "I'm one of Maria's classmates." He finally decides on. "Who are you?"

 

"U-uh... My name's Eliza... Is Maria there...?"  
  


Alexander lets himself sigh this time. "No... Her boyfriend, James, dragged her away a couple days ago, and I haven't seen her since... She left her phone so I've been keeping it."

 

Eliza yelps, "James dragged her away!? Nonononono...!"

 

Alexander frowns. "Eliza, no offense, but who are you to Maria? She's never mentioned you..."

 

"She's... Alexander was your name, right?"

  
  
"Uh-huh..."

  
  
Eliza seems a little scared, "Are you okay with Nekos? Like, do you support them wanting rights...?"

 

He almost laughs at the idea that he might not be. "Of course I am, Nekos deserve to be treated just the same as anyone else."

  
  
She immediately lets out a sigh of relief. "Good... Could you possibly come out and meet me somewhere? I'll explain then..."

  
  
Alexander grabs the phone and leaps up, heading to grab his hat and contacts. "Yeah, of course. What's the address?"

 

She tells him, then murmurs, "Please hurry."

  
  
"I will." he promises, and she hangs up, leaving him to get ready. _'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, Maria... I promise...'_

 

* * *

 

Alexander reaches the area Eliza told him she was in, and spots an old payphone she must've been using, but there's no one in sight, female or otherwise.

 

His thoughts are quickly proved wrong, however, as someone lightly taps his shoulder from behind, and a soft voice speaks. "Alexander...?"

 

He turns around, "Eliza?" then widens his eyes at the girl before him.

 

Eliza flattens her pale brown ears and glances away, clearly a little wary about him staring. "H-hello..."

 

Alexander smiles at her. "Hello, Eliza. It's nice to meet you. Do you want to go sit down? I have plenty of time, so you can take all the time you need to gather your thoughts."

 

Eliza gives him a grateful look, then nods and quietly leads Alexander to a nearby bench and sits down, where she curls her tail around her waist a bit as she fiddles with her slightly ragged skirt.

 

Alexander waits as patiently as he can. He knows that many Nekos are shy and lack confidence, caused by abusive owners. He thankfully never experienced that himself, but he understands that lots of Nekos force themselves to be timid, as that was what normally kept them out of trouble.

 

Eventually, Eliza speaks. "My owners are James' parents. They're fairly nice, as long as I behave. But James has hated me for years now, because his parents wouldn't let himself force himself on me..."

 

Alexander hesitates, then reaches over and gently pets Eliza's head. "And he's totally wrong to blame you. I'm glad his parents stopped him."

 

Eliza jumps at his touch, and gives him an alarmed look, then relaxes and smiles. "Thank you..." She takes a deep breath, then continues. "Maria and James have been friends since they were little kids, but as we all get older, Maria and I started getting really close too. After... After James failed with me, he started trying to get Maria to go out with him, but she refused because she's not interested in guys. Then..." Eliza sighs. "He found out that Maria and I liked each other..."

 

Alexander widens his eyes a little, then lightly scratches Eliza behind the ears. "What happened then?"

 

Eliza leans into his hand a little, tears pricking in her eyes. "James, h-he... He told Maria that if she didn't date him, he'd hurt me... I-I can't defend myself, or my owners will punish me, so she agreed... I sneak out sometimes so we can see each other, and sometimes she's all beat up, like she was in a fight, but she never tells me what happened, just insists she's okay..."

 

"I found her hurt once too..." Alexander murmurs, "I think... I think James is abusing her, both mentally and physically, to make sure she listens to him..."

 

Eliza flinches, then suddenly hugs him, trembling, "S-so who knows what he's done t-to her now!? James w-will do anything to get h-his way...!"

 

Alexander gently hugs her back, keeping his voice soft, "We'll find her, Eliza. I promise... We'll save her..."

 

Eliza curls up a little and buries her face in his chest. "P-please... I-I'm so worried a-about her..."

 

Alexander gently strokes her hair, silently vowing to protect this poor girl. "We'll save her, and I'll make sure that he never hurts either of you again..."

 


End file.
